A publisher publishes content that may be purchased by users on client devices for consumption. For example, the published content may include media content, electronic application content, and/or other types of content. Upon purchasing the content, the user may receive the content and an embedded electronic license to access the content based on the terms of the license. The electronic license may indicate that the user may access the content for a specified period of time upon which the user's license to access the content will terminate. Conventional techniques for enforcing the terms of the license involve using the system clock of the client device to determine whether license period has expired and/or whether to continue providing access to the content. However, the system clock of the client device may be compromised and may reflect an inaccurate time thereby allowing the user to continue accessing the content for a period of time that exceeds the terms of the license.